


Echoes on Stone

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking away has never been harder. Relationships have never been easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes on Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: June 27th, 2005

“You don’t get to walk away like this,” the sound of echoing footsteps pounding through the room.

It was like talking to a wall. Then, finally, the footsteps paused, ever so slightly. “No, you don’t get to stop me.”

Anger flaring, words failing, footsteps pounding stone. “Why, because I’m the bad one in this relationship?”

It stands there, harsh in the room, flittering between tensions like balls of energy. Slowly, the footsteps turn - not sure whether the fury they see, or the anguish hiding behind it, is worse. “Because there is no relationship,” softly, so softly - deadly its blow.

Flashing like crystal shards of glass, the pain appears and then splinters behind cautious eyes. In its place comes the cold, hard anger and something new. “Maybe before, I would have believed you. Not now, after everything. We have…” a pause, a bitter smirk, an old but still painful joke, “something.”

Just because the feet aren’t still walking away, doesn’t mean the fight is won. Any weakness now, when only the purest strength will do, is a sentence worse than can be imagined. “Yeah, your hallucinations.”

The pain of the lie is almost enough to forget the look it inspires. Watches with a firm gaze until the wounds heal and the walls are replaced. Finally, “Ask me a question.”

It’s a fight for calm, but nonetheless, the voice holds steady. It wouldn’t do to respond in anything but kind. “I don’t have time for this.” A sigh, a turn to leave.

“Ask me,” the rage is fading, leaving the knowledge that this is one of those last chance scenarios. A gulp - real emotion visible. “Ask me if I love you.”

It’s a blow harder than a kick to the stomach. There’s only time for one jolting breath and there it is, stabbing at the edges of old wounds - old dreams and old pains. “This isn’t a game!” The control is weakening, mask fracturing, “You can’t do that - not now. You don’t get to just throw that out there and expect me to believe it.”

Steps closer, words soft but filled with newfound determination at the hesitation in the other’s voice. “Ask me if I love you.”

A shuddering gasp, more steps, and the failed fight for control is plainly visible. Emotions clearly conflicted with what they should believe and what they feel. “You don’t love me.”

Stepping closer, just a few more, and then there’s nothing in the room but them and the tension and the balls of fire ready to burn them. Nothing to do now but prove it, “I,” only inches now, “love,” eyes finally catching one another, “you,” lips crashing down.

And for all the searching and questioning and leaving, in that one kiss, it’s all there. For one moment in a billion, it’s true.

As the walls come shuddering apart, and the stone room fills with echoes, none of them footsteps, - that one moment is enough.


End file.
